The Matrix: Early Adventures Part 1
by Dejavudude
Summary: This is about what happened before the first film, it stars, Dejavu, Mourphius, Niobe, and Saraph. Chapter 2 is completed!
1. Dejavus Story

The Matrix: Early Adventure #1  
  
I don't own any of these characters, except for Dejavu. And I am not a racist in any way.  
  
Don't give me bad reports cause I don't know much about basketball. And also, I am going to add more to this, cause I'm still working on it.  
  
Chapter 1: Dejavus story  
  
John Jaxon, a fifteen year old kid that loved basketball, he was tall for his age, about six-2. That was all he could think of in his childhood, was basketball, and other sports. His father died in an airline accident when he was nine and all he could think about since was his love for basketball. He had a secret life though, only at night, he was a hacker by night, and a sports champ by day. Right now he was in a basketball game, and his team was winning. It was the middle of his season and his team was number five on the charts in all of high-school basketball. Saydese High school, not the best place to go to school at unless you love sports. And that was just what John was, a sports fanatic. That kid was nothing but crazy about football, basketball, the works.  
  
"Run, kid! Run!" Shouted Mr. Bailey the basketball head coach his fat belly jiggling up and down as a leaped tiny leaps in excitement, to John Jaxon, a fifteen year old kid that loved basketball. Mr. Baley was a big man, with large red cheeks, tiny eyes, and the brownest hair you've ever seen, but he had the softest heart. John shot down the court dribbling like crazy, passing the ball through his legs, around his waste and finally shot the basketball strait at the goal. The basketball soared up to the rim and spun around a bit, then it fell into the net and the horn for the end of the game blew. The score was 8 to 6, John's team had won, and it was all because he made that shot. His teammates ran up to him, high-fiving him, doing secret handshakes, and saying things like, "Alright, dude! You did it!" and "Hey man, I'm your new best friend!" or "Dude, that was soo sweet!"  
  
The coach ran over to him and high-fived him, saying, "I just knew that extra practice I gave you kids would pay off!" then he laughed a big hearty laugh and walked toward the locker room. A grin broke out on Johns face and he watched all the kids start dancing around, celebrating. The other team wasn't happy though, there coach was over with the other team saying things like "We'll get 'em next time kids." And they would say, "Yeah!" and shake there fists in the air.  
  
Meanwhile John and his team went to go celebrate at the Heavenly Ice ice cream shop. The boys all stuck there tongues in the vanilla ice cream scoops stacked up on there cones. John was sitting there talking to his friends when a hand touched his shoulder, John turned his head and looked at the hand and then looked at who the hand belonged to. It was a man, a black man, about six feet tall and about middle-weight, but you could tell he had muscles under his large black-leather trench-coat. Other than the black leather trench-coat he wore a black shirt under his coat, some black leather pants, and black boots. Also, for eyewear, he wore some fancy glasses that had no bridge, they were merely those kind that you clamp onto your nose, and the lenses were kind that were silvery-shiny, and you could see your reflection in them. Out of the blue the man said, "John," and all this time John's thinking How does he know my name? "Come with me." Said the man.  
  
Johns friend eyed the man whispering, "Dude, are you really going to follow him?" "Yeah, it doesn't look like he's giving me a choice." Said John. The man said, "I know what you are thinking, John." His words were spaced out, and he was very polite, like one of those self checkout computers at the supermarket. John stood up, leaving his ice cream on the counter. The man lead John outside, where a black car with windows so tinted that you couldn't see through them waited. "Get in." said the man. John reluctantly got into the backseat of the car, with the cold fingers of fear creeping up around his waste and legs. Thoughts ran through Johns head, was he being kidnapped? As soon as John stepped into the car the man in the trench-coat closed his door for him and went around to the other side of the car, got in beside John, and whipped out cell phone.  
  
"Operator." Said the man on the other end of the line. "Tank, we've got him." Said the guy in the trench-coat. "Okay, there's an empty warehouse three blocks down from where you are, there's a hard-line there so you can get out quick." Said the man on the other end. Inside of the car, there were two more people, a black woman, about in her twenties, but rather good looking to white people too, she dressed in a crocodile skin trench-coat, with a tan shirt under that, and she, too, wore sun glasses, but these were the regular kind. The other person, who was driving, was a man, about in his twenties, too. He wore a white trench- coat, with a white shirt under that, and white pants, he wore sunglasses too. The man in the black trench coat put his cell phone away and said to the driver, "There's a warehouse three blocks down from here, now drive!" The car screeched and took off down the street at what had to be more than at least eighty miles per hour.  
  
"Sorry," said the man in the black trench coat, "You must be confused, we are going to rescue you, from this world. My name is Morphius, this is Niobe," he motioned to the black woman, "and this is Saraph," he motioned to the driver. "But Saraph is of this world, he is a program, you will understand this in due time John." John was confused, saved from what? And why did Morphius call Saraph a program? He looked just as real as anyone else he had seen. They pulled up to the warehouse Morphius had spoken of and all of them got out of the car and went inside of the warehouse. When they were inside of the warehouse and on the top floor, there was a large machine waiting for them. There were two chairs in the middle of the room and a small coffee table in between them. A glass of water was sitting on the table. "Sit down." Said Morphius touching the chair he implied John to sit in. John stood there for a second, then he sat down after thinking that maybe this was a hidden camera show or something. Saraph stood by the door, as if watching for something, while Niobe sat down on a stool and started punching buttons on the machine.  
  
"Have you ever had a dream, John, that you thought was so real when you woke up you couldn't tell the real world from the dream world?" said Morphius going back into that "Self-checkout machine Speech" again. John tilted his head to the right and furrowed his brow. "You've been living in a dream world, John. You, your family, every one you know, are living in the same dream world you are. I didn't believe it myself, John, until I saw the fields with my very own eyes. So, it all boils down to this" Morphius held out his hands revealing two pill-like objects "you take the red pill, you see how far this "Rabbit Hole" goes, you take the blue pill, you wake up in your bed tomorrow and forget this ever happened."  
  
John started to go for the red pill when Morphius reminded him "You must remember, John, that you cannot go back once you have started." Still John continued to stretch his hand out for the red pill. Once John had it, he picked up the glass of water on the coffee table in between him and Morphius, and put the pill in his mouth, and then he took a sip of water and swallowed. As soon as John did this Morphius nodded at Niobe, then Niobe started punching buttons again. Suddenly, a strange invisible substance started creeping up his legs, slowly ate first, then a little faster. "The dream world is called the Matrix, I cannot tell you what it is, you have to see it for yourself." Said Morphius.  
  
The next thing John knew he was submerged in some sort of thick, liquid. Though he could breathe, he didn't know how he was breathing inside of this strange substance. Then he noticed that above him there were tons of little things that looked like bubbles.  
  
John reached up out of his little bubble thing, and realized that all of the little bubble things were glass cylinders filled with the same strange substance he was in. Then all of a sudden he realized that he was naked, and there were people in the other cylinders, also naked.  
  
Then he saw a mechanical looking thing hovering up to his cylinder, the thing grabbed him by the neck and took something out of the back of his head. Then he felt the liquid substance draining out the back of his cylinder, and he was going with it. He felt weak. He slid down a giant tube for what seemed like minutes and at the end of the tube he shot out of it, fell about thirty feet, and splashed into some more weird substance.  
  
Another robot looking thing with a metal wire came out of a hole in the ceiling and lowered down into the liquid. Then John felt cold metallic arms wrapping around him and pulling him up towards the ceiling. It pulled him through the hole it came out of and laid him down on a rugged metal floor. John heard a voice say, "Welcome, to the real world." Then John passed out from the cold he was feeling. 


	2. Everyman for himself

Hey guys, back again, this chapter is mostly action. And you can probably tell that I know my cars when you read this chapter. And whenever you see one of these: , enter a popular, but unprintable swear word here.  
  
Chapter 2: Everyman for himself  
  
And so goes the story of Dejavu. Morphius took him back to Zion, Dejavu became part of the crew on Niobes ship, and so Dejavu has been a believer for 9 years.  
  
"Who's up for a game of roof jumping, anyone?" a young boy sitting on the floor cross-legged bending spoons said, then a man in black clothes walked in and started talking to him. The man in the black sounded as if he was new, and he didn't know what he was doing here. Dejavu knew what he was doing here; he had just seen the Oracle for advice and was on his way out of the building. He waited for a cheery "Bye, Dejavu." From all the "Super- kids" and the "Bye, Dejavu." Came singing through the door that lead through to the Oracles apartment, "Bye, kids." Said Dejavu, keeping a strait face. Then he walked down the hall into the elevator and down to the ground floor.  
  
When he got down, he walked over to his black Chevrolet Corvette and got in. He put his key in the ignition and started the car up. Dejavu whipped out a cell phone and called Tank. "Operator." Came Tanks voice through the cell phone. "I'm finished seeing the Oracle, can you get me an exit?" Dejavu spoke into the cell phone. "Yeah, but you'd better hurry, I'm reading Agents. There's a hard-line a couple miles south of west avenue parkway." Said Tank, the sound of typing was heard in the background. "Right." Dejavu flipped his cell phone back in and stuck it in his green leather jacket pocket. He put the car in reverse and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. He whipped the car around and put it in drive, then he took off down the road dodging pedestrians and cars. Then he turned a corner and sped off down an alley, trash can and dumpsters whizzed by him at the speed he was going. Stray papers lying on the ground would fly up as soon as he passed by. Suddenly, he saw cops chasing after him, behind him there were two, and in front at the end of the alley there were three. Time to do a little Focusing. Dejavu undid his seat-belt, shot out the windshield , slammed on the brakes, and went sailing through the windshield of the car. He soared over the cop cars doing a flip, then when he landed he ran for the nearest stop light, which was only about a block down from where he was. Dejavu sped down the road on foot, with cop cars speeding to catch up with him behind. The stoplight turned green, and there went Dejavus ride, driving away. Dejavu focused on running to the car, cop cars with cops hanging out of the passenger side windows held machine guns that were spittin' led behind him. Dejavu leaped twenty feet and landed on the hood of the Lamborghini Diablo that he aimed for. The driver slammed on the brakes sending Dejavu flying backwards off of the car. But Dejavu did two back-flips and landed on the cement about ten feet in front of the Diablo. The driver, shocked, just sat there. Dejavu walked over to the Diablo and opened the door, cuing the driver to get out. When the driver didn't, Dejavu whipped out a pistol waving it. The driver of the Diablo stepped out, with his hands up. Dejavu got in and sped down the road, once again dodging traffic, and pedestrians. He was almost to the hard-line then one of the pedestrians Dejavu was dodging mutated into an Agent. Then came the BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! And the window in the back of the car shattered. Dejavu ducked, dodging bullets. Dejavu slammed on the brakes, opened the door, ran up to the door of the towns mall, and opened the door. The door lead to an arcade, and when Dejavu saw one of the arcade games' screens shatter and the player mutate into an Agent, Dejavu knew it was time to start running again. He ran out of the arcade, Agents chasing him, shooting at him, doing whatever they could to stop him. Dejavu ran throughout the mall, whipping out his cell phone, and shouted into it, "Where the is the hardline?" "Go left." Said Tank, Dejavu took a sudden left, avoiding knocking over an elderly women in the process. "Now go right." Dejavu busted into an "Employees Only" door and ran down a flight of stairs. "Thanks, Tank, you're a life saver." Said Dejavu, hearing a phone ringing somewhere farther into the little section of the building. "That's what I'm hear for." Said Tank. Dejavu put the cell phone up, and busted into a room. There, in the corner of the room, was a phone, it was ringing, and Dejavu picked it up, entering the real world, once again.  
  
So how'd ya' like my first Fanfic? Please revew! 


End file.
